His Part of Her Future
by miixaoo
Summary: it was deleted... I'll be posting on my blog instead now... find me at miixaoo. blogspot. com
1. Chapter 1

Okay my faithful readers... fanfiction has deleted my story so I've started a blog where I'll be posting my chapters. Hopefully you guys will follow me there... you can find me at **miixaoo. blogspot. com** I had to put spaced in between so that it will show up. But please... go check it out. I already started posting... not stories but gossip and whatnot. Leave me comments! Discuss things with me! I want to hear what you guys think! Join me and Tiffany, or ttran59 on the site!


	2. Chapter 18

**I've been way way waayyyyyy overdue for an update, but I was just so busy and really lazy. I'm so tired of school already and this is only my second week. It would have been my third if the stupid hurricane didn't come by, but I guess it was a nice little vacation. Lol**

**But anyways… I don't really have time to be writing regularly but I am trying. I'm thinking that there is only about one chapter and an epilogue and then the story will be finished. So I'll be trying hard to get those done for you guys instead of making you wait about 2 months.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

It was a little pass four in the morning on a Saturday when Nick was startled awake by the high pitched sound of his daughter's screaming. Scrambling off the uncomfortable leather couch in his office, he quickly made his way through the dark house and up the stairs to his daughter's room. By the time he pushed open the door, her screams had died to audible whimpers.

"Nikki," Nick whispered, sitting down on the edge of her bed. He pushed the sweat drenched bangs from her tear stained face, her blue eyes hidden behind a layer of tears. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I had a bad dream," she cried, clinging to the front of his shirt as a fresh wave of tears streamed down her face.

"It's okay, it was just a dream." he soothed, running his fingers through her curls. "It's not real."

"But it seemed so real," she exclaimed, pulling herself closer to her father's side for comfort.

"What was it about?" he asked, his eyes threatening to close from the lack of sleep he was suffering from.

"You and mommy were fighting again," she whispered softly, Nick's eyes shooting open at her words. "Like the night we found mommy in the baby's room. Only this time mom left me and never came back."

Tears continued to escape from her eyes as Nick fought back his own. "That's not going to happen. Mommy will be home from her trip soon." he said, trying to believe his own words. "Mommy would never leave you, she loves you too much. Now why don't you try to go back to sleep."

She nodded, wiping her tears on the back of her hand before snuggling deeper into her covers. Nick watched, placing a light kiss on her forehead when she settled before attempting to leave. Nikki whimpered, tugging at his hand. He looked into her eyes, seeing the fear in them. Understanding, he climbed into her twin sized bed, pulling her into his arms. He watched as she slipped deeper into unconsciousness, slipping in and out of consciousness himself. It wasn't long before he heard the house phone ring in the back of his mind, not wanting to wake Nikki up, he decided to let the answering machine pick up.

-xoxox-

Back in Kentucky, (a/n: yes, Kentucky. Miley's pappy lived there.) Miley's grandma frustratingly hung up the phone after leaving Nick a message. Feeling desperate, she looked for Miley's cell phone, finding it in the pile of clothes from the day before. She scanned through the contact list until she reached the number for Nick's cell phone, which was currently laying on the leather couch in his office.

Reaching the voicemail, she placed the phone on the desk before turning back to Miley. She wiped the sweat off of her face, placing a cool towel across her forehead, watching as her granddaughter tossed and turned in bed, her face scrunched up in pain. "Miley," she said, shaking her gently to get her to wake up.

But like before, the only answer she received was Nick's name being repeated over and over again.

-xoxox-

Several hours after the nightmare episode, Nick laid awake next to his still sleeping daughter. He was free as a bird today, no work to go to or chores to do, and he had no clue what to do with his free time. He has not had time to himself since Miley left.

Feeling Nikki starting to stir, he watched as she slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning sweetheart."

"Morning daddy," she mumbled, stretching her arms and legs out.

Nick chuckled, getting nudged in the face by her hands a couple of times. "How about we go have some fun today? How does that sound?"

"Really?" Nikki asked, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "I don't have to stay at grandma's today while you work?"

Nick felt guilty at her comment, realizing that he did not spend enough time with her. He was too wrapped up with working and Miley that he was neglecting his daughter. "Nope, no grandma's today." he answered with a smile. "It's just you and me today. So how about you go get ready and I'll meet you downstairs."

Nikki didn't need to be told twice, she shot out of bed, running all the way to her bathroom. Laughing at her enthusiasm, he followed her lead and headed to his own bathroom. Washing up and dressing as quick as possible, he tried to spend as little time in their room as he possibly could.

Meeting Nikki downstairs, they had breakfast together, sitting at the table while Nikki told him all about her friends at school. He listened intently, soaking up everything she told him. By the time breakfast was over, Nick knew everything there was to know about kindergarten from little Amy's new doll to John's accident on the playground that left him with a skinned knee. Deciding on going to the park after breakfast, the father-daughter duo slipped on their shoes on their shoes. Waiting for Nikki to tie her shoe laces correctly, Nick walked past the answering machine. Seeing the red light blinking at him, he decided that whatever it was could wait, today was all about Nikki, everything else would be put on hold.

-xoxox-

After spending hours running around the park, sweating under the blistering sun. The pair went out for ice cream before deciding to head back to Nick's parent's house, just to visit. Pulling into the drive way, he found it strange to find both Joe's and Kevin's car there. It was a rare chance that all three boys were visiting their parents at the same time, especially when the older two were suppose to be working at the record label today.

Letting Nikki out from the backseat, he used his key to gain access into the house. "Hello?" he called out while helping Nikki take off her shoes, "where is everybody?"

"Nick?" a frantic Denise called out, emerging from the kitchen with not just Joe and Kevin but the whole gang behind her.

"Where have you been?" Kevin asked. "We've been trying to call you all morning."

"You have?" Nick asked, a confused look on his face as he patted his pockets, looking for his phone. "I guess I left it at home. Why? What's wrong?"

"Miley's grandma has been calling looking all over for you."

"For what?" Nick questioned.

"We don't know." Joe answered. "She just said that she really needed to get in touch with you."

"We figured it has to do with Miley." a 4-month pregnant Emily added afterwards.

Nick's eyes shot up, widening in the process. "Miley?"

"Mommy?" Nikki asked, peering up at the faces above her. "Is mommy coming home?"

Not wanting to give her false hope, no one answered her question. "The message…" Nick whispered, hitting himself on the forehead. "I should have listened to the message."

"What message?" his mother asked.

"Someone called the house early in the morning but I had just gotten Nikki back to sleep and I didn't want to wake her up again, so I let the answering machine pick it up." he explained, pacing in the process. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, startling everyone around him. "I need to listen to the message." he exclaimed as he sprinted out the door and to his car.

He hardly registered his family's voices as he closed the door to his car, starting it and shifting into gear as soon as he sat down. That message would lead him to Miley, he knew it. Speeding through the neighborhood, he miraculously avoided any run in with cops before pulling into his own driveway. Putting the car into park, he quickly took out the keys before darting across his lawn, not bothering to take the time to close the car door. Reaching the porch, he all but tore the door off its hinges when he abruptly pushed it open, leaving a small indent in the wall from where it came into contact with the wall.

Panting heavily out of nervousness and running, he came to a stop in front of the answering machine, the red blinking light taunting him. Taking a deep breath, he extended his hand out to press the play button, skipping through the excess messages from his family to get to the one he was dying to hear.

"Nick," the voice sounded from the speaker. So focused on the message, Nick didn't hear the footsteps of his family behind him. "It's Miley. I don't know what went on between you two or if she would like me calling you, but she needs you right now. You're name is the only thing she's saying."

He didn't wait for the end of the message before he turned around, sidestepping his confused family, and bolted up the stairs to his room. Running into his closet, he pulled a bag from the top shelf, grabbing a few days worth of clothes before making his way back down the stairs. Making his way to the front door, he was pulled back by his brothers.

"Tell us what's going on." Kevin demanded.

"I need to go, Miley needs me." Nick answered, wrenching his way out of his brother's grip. "Mom, please take care of Nikki for me. We should be back as soon as possible."

"Daddy, I want to go too!" Nikki pouted, latching on to her father's leg.

Prying her arms from around his leg, he squatted down to her level. "Nikki, sweetie, you need to stay home with grandma. Mommy and daddy will be home in a couple days okay." With that said, he gave her a quick kiss before continuing out to his car, being followed by his family.

"Don't worry Nick, I'll take care of Nikki." his mother said, giving him a hug.

"Don't come home without Miley," Joe joked, receiving an elbow to the ribs from Emily.

Nick nodded, climbing in his car. His father gave him one last pat on the shoulder for encouragement before closing the car door. "Be safe."

Shifting into reverse, he backed out of the driveway onto the main road and headed off to the airport. Something was wrong with Miley and he needed to get to her. Keeping that in mind, he sped through traffic, making it there in half the time. Parking in the garage, he bolted through the parking lot and to the ticket counter, buying the earliest and fastest flight to Kentucky. Nick walked through the terminal, Miley the only thing on his mind as he boarded the plane.

-xoxox-

"Nick," Miley mumbled, tossing and turning in the bed.

She felt cool hands on her cheeks, pushing her hair from her face. "Shh… Miles."

She knew that voice. Opening her eyes, she immediately pulled him into her arms, determined to never let him go. "Nick, I'm so sorry. I've missed you."

She waited for him to say something, to tell her he loved her and he forgave her, but he never said anything. Dropping her hands from around him, she pulled back, looking him in the eyes. "Nick?"

"Miles, I really missed you." he said, his voice anything but warm and comforting. "But I don't think I can forgive you. You left me and Nikki when we needed you the most."

She shook her head, the tears beginning to fall down her pale face. Grabbing his hands, she pleaded with him. "Please Nick. I know I shouldn't have left, I should have let you help me. But I just couldn't stay."

Nick broke out of her grip, standing up from the bed. His face was as cold as stone. "I'm sorry Miley."

"NO!" she cried out, dragging herself off the bed. "Don't say that. Please don't say that."

Turning to face her, Nick brushed his thumb across her cheek, wiping the tears. Placing a light kiss on her forehead, he told her goodbye. "I'll always love you Miley."

"Nick," Miley cried through her tears, watching as he walked out of the room. "Please don't leave me. I'm sorry." She collapsed to the cold, hard ground as soon as the bedroom door closed, calling out for Nick repeatedly.

-xoxox-

"Miley." She felt a hand shaking her, but she didn't want to open her eyes again. "Miles sweetie, wake up honey."

With her eyes still closed, she felt the soft bed under her. Confused as to how and when she got back into bed, she slowly opened her eyes. Looking around, she took in the plain, white walls of the room she was staying in at her grandma's house, squinting her eyes from the bright light coming from the window. Sighing in relief, she realized she had just been dreaming.

"Miles?"

Hearing the voice again, she focused on the dark spot in front of her face. She quickly closed her eyes once the face came into focus, shutting herself away from the outside world. She must be still dreaming.

"Miley?" the voice asked again, frantically. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"This isn't happening." she whispered, turning over to face the wall and pulling the covers over her head. "You're not really here."

"Miley," the voice called out. "Stop being stubborn and look at me."

"Will you just please let me go insane in peace?" her muffled voice asked from under the covers.

Chuckling, Nick started to pull lightly on her covers, trying to coax her out from under them. "You're not going insane Miles." Tugging a little harder, he was able to slip the covers from her grip, pulling them down to see her face.

Seeing that her eyes were still closed, he gently placed a hand on her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Will you please open your eyes and look at me?"

Deciding that she might as well get this dream over with, she opened her eyes, meeting the gaze of his chocolate brown ones. She looked him over, taking in his appearance. His face looked pale, his eyes outlined by dark bags, a sign of fatigue. His curls were longer, looking slightly unkempt. He had lost a sufficient amount of weight, still muscular, but she could spot the weight loss. Even after her disappearance, here he sat, at the edge of her bed, smiling down at her. "These dreams just keep getting more and more realistic. You would think that after having so many, they would just all look alike." she rambled, running her fingers through his curls. "You're hair is still as soft as I remember it."

Nick's smile faltered, shaking his head lightly. "You're not dreaming Miles."

"I'm sure that's what you want me to believe." she replied, unconvinced.

Sighing out of frustration, Nick had no idea how he could get her to believe she wasn't dreaming. He placed both hands on the side of her cheeks, cupping her face lightly as he stared into her bright blue eyes. The same eyes he had missed seeing everyday for the past month. Going out on a whim, he leaned in, never taking breaking eye contact. Cautiously, he closed the gap between them, lightly placing his lips on hers.

Miley was still, unsure as to whether or not she was still dreaming. Out of all her dreams, none of them had ever felt as real as this one. Instinctively, she closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling she had been missing.

The kiss started off careful. Nick didn't want to scare Miley. But as the seconds ticked by, it progressed, Nick putting forth all his emotions into that kiss. Pulling back, Nick rested his forehead against hers, watching as Miley tried to regulate her breathing, her eyes still closed.

"Whoa," she exclaimed, opening her eyes.

"Are you still dreaming?" he smirked, seeing a slight sparkle returning to her eyes. Seeing his cocky grin, she placed her hand on his forearm, pinching him. "Ow, what was that for?"

Smiling, Miley placed a light kiss on his cheek. "No, I'm not dreaming."

**so I'm going to be posting here and on my blog... just in case this one gets deleted again. so don't forget to go check out my blog at miixaoo(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**VMA's were this past Sunday. Is it just me or are they just getting worse and worse every year? They don't seem as entertaining as they use to be to me. The stage was weird looking too… like they didn't put forth effort to make it look nice. I don't know… maybe it's just me. But I was happy that Britney won all 3 awards… as much as I like JB, I would have been mad if they beat out Britney at the VMAs. In my opinion, JB and Miley's music aren't VMA or MTV material just yet… it's still too poppy. I'd say give them a year or two to mature a little more and then I think their music will be ready for that kind of crowd. But what do you think? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 19

**So instead of working on my English paper… I worked on this update instead. I know its been like months since my last update but I just can't find the time anymore… so sorry that I keep you guys waiting for so long. But on the other hand, this is the very last chapter of the story so you guys never have to wait for another update after this one! That should be good news right! Lol **

**As a precaution… because I know fan fiction has been a meanie and started deleted niley stories… I combined this chapter and the epilogue together so that you guys could get it all at the same time. So its like a two for the price of one deal!**

**Just a few reminders… Nikki is now 6 and both Nick and Miley are 24. Joe and Emily are pregnant with their first child.**

**Okay… so hopefully I didn't lose my writing capabilities since my last chapter! Enjoy! But if you don't then I'm sorry…**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Smiling, Miley placed a light kiss on his cheek. "No, I'm not dreaming."

"Don't you know that you are suppose to pinch yourself and not the other person?" Nick asked, feigning pain while rubbing his forearm, all the while trying to fight back a smile.

"I know that," she answered. "But I didn't want to hurt myself."

"Well I'm glad you would rather hurt me." he pouted.

"Well I'm sorry." she said, bending down to place a light kiss on the spot she pinched. "Does that make it feel better?"

"Yes it does," Nick smiled, lightly tracing his finger along her cheeks. "How about you? How are you feeling? Grandma Cyrus almost gave me a heart attack when she called me."

Suddenly feeling guilty about everything she had put him through, her gaze fell, falling to her clasped hands laying in her lap. "I'm better. I guess I shouldn't have sat out in the rain."

"I'm just glad you're okay." he said. Sensing her tension, he took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles. "What's wrong?"

"How can you be so caring?" Miley asked, looking up with tears in her eyes. "I leave you with Nikki without an explanation for over a month and you show up after one phone call, which wasn't even from me. Yet here you are, at my bedside acting like nothing ever happened."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, he cupped her face in his hands, looking straight into her tear-filled eyes. "Miley, I will always love you, and will always come to your side whenever you need me, no matter where you are or what has happened."

"How can you after I-"

He placed a finger on her lips, cutting her off. "I don't care what you do, or how many times you do it. I will always love you, no matter what."

"But you should be mad at me, scream at me, hit me… something."

"I was mad at first, a little confused, and pretty sad for awhile." Nick explained, making Miley feel even more guilty.

"I know, I am a horrible person." she said, dropping her head to look at the floor. "I don't deserve you."

"That's where you're wrong." He placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Miley, just because you left doesn't make you a horrible person. Different people deal with trauma in different ways. You dealt with it the only way you could and I don't blame you at all. I just hope you're ready to let me help you. I want to help you."

"I don't need your help." she answered.

"But Mi-"

This time it was her turn to interrupt him. "I don't need your help because I've come to realize how much I need you and Nikki. These past couple of weeks have been torture without you guys." Taking his hands in hers, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm so sorry I didn't let you help me when I needed it the most. But I've learned my lesson."

Smiling down at her, Nick placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm just glad I have you back."

A knock on the door interrupted their reunion. Turning towards the bedroom door, Miley's grandmother opened the door. Seeing the two wrapped in each other's arms, she smiled. "I bet you two are hungry. Dinner's on the table."

After finishing their first meal together in months, Nick and Miley retreated to the back porch. Nick was currently laying in the soft green grass with Miley situated beside him, her head resting on his chest. He held her in his arms, watching her as she watched the stars twinkle above them, her blue eyes reflecting their glow. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her, breaking her out of her reverie.

She sighed, tilting her head up to look in his eyes. "How much of a mess I've made."

Breaking out of his grip, she sat up making Nick mimic her movements. Sighing again, she stared across the yard. "I really am sorry Nick… for everything. For our son, for the way I acted afterwards, for all the trouble I put you through, for neglecting Nikki, for shutting everyone out, for running away instead of facing my problems." Tears were starting to collect in her eyes and she tried her hardest to fight them back, but it was useless. "I'm just sorry and I know that I could never say it enough, but I truly am sorry."

This was the one talk she had needed from the beginning. She was finally getting her feelings out. "If I could go back in time I would. I would do everything different. I would have listened to everyone when they told me to not to work so much while I was pregnant. I could have saved the baby. I could have saved our son."

Miley was sobbing by this point and it was hurting Nick to watch his wife in so much pain, but he felt helpless. There was so much he wanted to do for her, to make her feel better but he knew that she needed to let it go and breakdown. Then maybe they could finally move on from the loss and start over again, become a family again.

"It was just so hard to lose that child," she managed to get out in between gulps of air. Nick soothingly rubbed circles on her back, trying to calm her down. "I know it was your lost too, but it was different for me. He was apart of me. I felt each and every kick of his little foot, and each and every brush of his hand."

"It was my fault," she cried, the tears flowing like a never ending stream. "It _is_ my fault."

"Miley…" Nick said calmly. He cupped her face in his hands, wiping her tears with his thumbs. He watched her, her eyes were closed, not wanting to look him in the eyes. "Look at me Miles."

Taking deep breaths, she kept her eyes closed as she tried to regulate her breathing. "Come on Miles, open your eyes." Nick coaxed. Slowly, she opened her eyes, looking him into his chocolate brown ones.

"Listen to me," he demanded nicely. "I don't care how cliché this sounds or how overused this saying is, but everything does happen for a reason. Yes, it did hurt when we lost the baby and yes, at first I was angry."

He could see the guilt coming back into her eyes when he said that, making him rush to get his point across. "But it _isn't_ your fault," he said forcefully, trying to make her hear his words. "No matter how much you blame yourself, it will never be your fault."

Placing a chaste kiss on her tear-stained cheek, he removed his hands from her face to wrap them around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Rely on your faith Miles. God has a plan for everything."

"But I could have changed those plans," Miley argued, clearly not forgiving herself.

"Shhh… Miley. The past is the past, you can't do anything to change it no matter how much you want too. So all you can do now is accept what has been given to you and learn from the experience and become stronger. You can't keep beating yourself up over it. Just focus on making a better future for yourself, for us, and for Nikki."

Miley fell into his arms, burying her face into his chest as she cried. Tightening his arms around her, Nick held her. That's all he could do. He couldn't change how she felt. He couldn't make her feel like it wasn't her fault, even if it wasn't. He couldn't repair the damage. All he could do was stand next to her as she went down the long path to recovery, and he knew it would be a very long one. But he was ready to endure it, to help her no matter how long it took.

-xoxox-

Miley fidgeted in her seat, trying to find a comfortable spot. As ironic as it is, she hated flying. Even though at the age of 24, she had already flown more times than most people would in their entire lifetime.

"Calm down," Nick whispered from the seat next to her, taking her hand in his. He gave her a reassuring smile when she looked at him. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

She nodded, returning his smile with a small one of her own. "I know. I just can't help being nervous though." He chuckled, bringing her hand up to place a kiss across her knuckles.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned back against her headrest, staring at the clouds passing by her. It wasn't long before she drifted off, still tired from all the crying she had done the night before.

"Miley." She heard in the back of her mind, feeling a hand shake her. "It's time to get up."

Dazed, she opened her eyes to see Nick staring at her with an amused look on his face. "Come on. We're going home."

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she quickly got up from her seat and followed Nick off the plane. Home. That was the only motivation she needed. She thought of the home she had left, and wondered if it still looked the same as she waited for Nick to retrieve their bags from baggage claim.

"You ready to go?" he asked once he got their bags. Nodding, Miley let Nick lead her to the car. Closing the car door once she was situated, she watched as they took the familiar route back home. The closer they got, the more nervous she became. As if he could read her thoughts, Nick once again took her hand in his. "You're going to be okay."

She smiled at him, her first genuine smile. "I know. I just don't know how everyone else will react."

"It will be okay. They've all really missed you."

Pulling up into his parents' driveway, he got out of the car and walked over to Miley's door. Opening it, he waited for her to gain enough courage to get out on her own. Taking a shaky breath, Miley looked up at the houses. The big white house in front of her and her childhood home to the left of it. Unbuckling her seatbelt slowly, she turned back to see Nick's hand outstretched, waiting to help her. It was his way of showing her he was there to support her.

They walked past all the cars and up the brick steps. She stopped in front of the door, looking up at Nick to see him smiling down at her. Gathering all her courage, she grasped the doorknob and turned, pushing it open. Stepping inside, her eyes scanned the living room. It was just the way she had last seen it, except with few new pictures of a pregnant Emily and a taller Nikki. Walking over to the fireplace, she ran her fingers over the picture frames, seeing how much she had missed in just a couple of months.

"They are all in the backyard. Do you think you're ready to see them?" Nick asked from behind her.

Turning around to face him, she nodded. Seeing the uncertainty in her eyes, he took hold of her hand, leading her through the kitchen towards the backdoor. Miley followed, trailing behind him slightly. Nick glanced over his shoulder, giving her hand a squeeze and a smile of encouragement before letting go, opening the back door.

Everyone looked up at the sound of the door opening, Nikki jumping out of her seat to run to her father. "Daddy!" she exclaimed, latching on to his leg.

Miley held her breath at the sound of her daughter's voice. She was shielded from everyone by door, too scared to take another step. Nick looked back, breaking out from his daughter's grasp to walk back into the house, practically pulling Miley behind him this time around.

"Mommy!" Nikki practically yelled, pushing past her father to get to Miley. "You're home! I've missed you!"

Miley had tears in her eyes as she kneeled down to wrap her arms around her daughter, showering her with kisses. "I've missed you too Nikki."

"Why are you crying?" Nikki asked, wiping her mother's tears from her eyes.

Miley smiled. "I'm just really happy to see you again sweetie."

"You're not going away again are you?" the little girl asked, her hands on her mother's face.

"No honey, I'm not going away again." Miley answered, tightening her arms around her. "I'm home for good."

"Good because daddy wasn't that great at doing my hair." Miley laughed, crying at the same time.

The rest of the family had been silent up until that point, watching the scene in front of them. But Nikki's confession had them all chuckling, catching Miley's attention. She gave Nikki one last kiss, wiping her tears before she stood up and faced her family. Nick came to her side, snaking an arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry," she exclaimed, bringing on a wave of fresh tears.

Mrs. Jonas walked towards her, tears in her eyes as well. "There's nothing to be sorry for sweetie. We're just glad you're home." she said, pulling Miley into a hug as they both cried. One by one, the rest of the family joined in on the hug, Miley in the very center. Miley's own parents came over shortly, causing her to start crying all over again.

Once she was all cried out and they had finally stopped her from repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again, it was like she never left. She apologized to both hers and Nick's parents, received reassuring hugs from Joe and Kevin, caught up with Emily and Cyndi, and never let Nikki go. Nick stood watching from the doorway as she socialized with the family, his eyes following her, a part of him was still scared that she would run again.

"Still worried about her?" he heard a voice behind him ask. Turning around, he found his two older brothers standing there.

"I can't help but be worried." Nick answered, returning his attention to his wife.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Kevin's face. "She's okay, you know. I think she's back."

Nick nodded. "I know. But I can't get rid of the feeling after all the months she's been gone."

"Don't worry so much," Joe advised, his own attention on the smiling brunette he hadn't seen in months. "You can start to see the sparkle returning to her eyes. I think she's home."

Giving his little brother a pat on the back, he made his way over to the women and stood behind his wife's chair. Slinging one of his arms around Emily and the other around Miley and pulling them in for a hug, earning a chuckle from Kevin. "As much as I hate to say it," Kevin started, smiling at the group in front of him. "He's right you know."

Before he had a chance to respond, Kevin left Nick and went to join the laughing group. Nick stayed in his spot leaning against the doorway, a smile spreading across his face when he saw Miley genuinely laugh, her head thrown back. Scanning his eyes around the backyard, he caught his mother's eye, who had been watching him watching them. She smiled, giving him a nod before looking towards the laughing brunette and then back at him before turning her attention back to the grown ups. Pushing off the doorway, he made his way over to the group. Stopping next to Miley's chair, she looked up and gave him a warm smile, taking hold of his hand causing him to smile back at her. Before joining in on the conversation, he took a moment to mouth 'I love you' and place a kiss on the top of her head.

-xoxox-

Nick made his way upstairs after checking to make sure all the doors in the house were locked and turning out all the lights. He walked towards his bedroom, stopping at Nikki's bedroom door to find Miley kneeling at her bedside, watching her sleep. "She's grown hasn't she?" he asked from the doorway, causing her to look up.

"Yes she has," Miley whispered, watching as her daughter slept peacefully.

Nick entered the room, kneeling down on the other side of the bed, across from Miley. "She looks more and more like you everyday."

Miley smiled, tears were starting to collect in the corner of her eyes. "I've missed so much these past couple of months."

Reaching across the bed, Nick wiped the tears from her eyes. "We really missed you. I really missed you."

"I missed you too," she answered.

Brushing his thumb across her cheek, he smiled at her. "Come on, let's let Nikki sleep."

She nodded, wiping away the last of her tears before getting up from the group. Walking towards the door, she turned back around to see Nick place a kiss on their daughter's forehead before turning off the lamp by her bedside and walking to Miley's side. Snaking an arm around her waist, he lead her out of the room and towards theirs, walking to the balcony doors. Letting go of her, he got settled on a chair before opening his arms for her. Getting the hint, Miley sat with him, snuggling into his side as he wrapped his arms around her. Together they watched the stars twinkle in the sky above, content that they were together again.

"I feel like such a crybaby," she mumbled into his chest, causing him to shake with chuckles. She tilted her head to look at him, a pout on her face. "You're laughing at me!"

Nick chuckled again, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Giving in, Miley laid her head back on his chest. "You're lucky I fall for your charming ways."

Closing his eyes, he ran his hands through her silky curls. "That's what got you to fall in love with me in the first place." he smirked.

"That's what you think."

He opened an eye to look down at her. "Well if it wasn't my charming ways than what did make you fall in love with me?"

"You're dorkiness." she answered with a smile on her face.

"I am not a dork!" he exclaimed, opening both his eyes.

"I beg to differ."

"Well I wouldn't say you are all that cool either."

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed, sitting up. "I happened to have had a very big fan base years ago."

Nick couldn't help but laugh at her seriousness. "You're laughing at me again."

"I can't help it. It's amusing to watch you get all worked up." He explained, pulling her down to lay on him again. "It's cute."

"Well I'm glad you find amusement in getting me worked up." she muttered.

"I missed this," he said, rubbing circles on the top of her hand he was holding. "It was miserable without you here. The house was always quiet in an eerie way."

"Are you trying to make me cry again?" she asked, leaning on her elbows to be eye to eye with him.

"No," he smiled, placing a kiss on her lips. "I'm just trying to tell you that I love you."

"You are trying to make me cry again."

Smiling, he leaned in for another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, putting a little more feeling into the kiss.

Somehow, without breaking the kiss, Nick managed to carry her back into their room. That night, they showed each other how much they loved each other with every passion filled kiss and every loving touch.

-xoxox-

Miley stood at the edge of the beach, her feet barely touching the soft white sand. The sun was out, radiating her with its warmth. She took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air that contained a hint of saltiness from the ocean. Closing her eyes, she tilted her face towards the sun and basked in the brightness, listening to the soothing sound of crashing waves.

She had come a long way. Following her dreams at the age of thirteen when she landed the role of 'Hannah Montana' on the Disney Channel. At that time she didn't think her life could have gotten any better than that, but she was only proven to be wrong. She met a boy with curly brown hair, with a dream to change the world with his words and he changed her life in more ways than she could have thought possible. He was there with her when she had a slingshot to superstardom and in turn she was with him when him and his brothers were just playing small concerts held at state fairs. She thought her life was over when he ripped her heart to pieces and made her decide to leave her dream and become a single mother.

But looking back, who knew that the one that was capable of breaking her heart was also the one who could make her whole life complete.

Opening her eyes when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist, she turned her head around to see the same boy with the same curly hair staring back at her. Although he was no longer changing the world with his music, he was still changing her world day after day. Smiling at him, she turned back around and leaned against him, savoring the safeness she felt in his arms.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her, his warm breath ghosting across her skin.

She shrugged, closing her eyes once again. "Everything."

He chuckled, placing a light kiss on her exposed shoulder. "Anything interesting?"

"Just everything that has led me here," she answered him. "Landing Hannah, the trademark that was 'Miley Cyrus', meeting the boy that made my life matter, losing the boy that made my life matter," she felt his arms tighten around her at the mention of their breakup and brought one of his hands that were around her to her lips, placing a kiss on it. Turning around in his arms, she wrapped her own arms around his neck, looking him in the eyes. "But most importantly starting a family with the boy that made my life matter."

Her words caused him to break out in a smile that made his eyes sparkle. "I love you."

"I know," she answered him, a smile spreading on her face. "I've been told that a couple of times."

"Why can't you just be nice and say a simple 'I love you' back? You always have to have a smart-aleck comment to respond with." he said, rolling his eyes at her.

"That's because I love to see you frustrated." she smiled, giving him a peck on the lips. "Which in turn makes me love you more every single time."

"MOM!" she heard her daughter scream to get her attention.

Looking across the beach, she spotted Nikki at the edge of the water, waving at her to make sure she had Miley's attention. A ten-year old Nikki was playing with her three-year old twin brother and sister, Matthew Nicholas Jonas and Emma Ray Jonas.

It was a surprise to both Nick and Miley to find out they were pregnant three months after the night they celebrated Miley's homecoming. They were even more surprised to find out they were going to have twins. Miley was extra careful with this pregnancy, taking all the precautions to make sure the twins and herself were healthy throughout the nine months. She drove herself and Nick mad and they fought the most they ever did during that time. But Nick blamed it on the hormones and Miley blamed it on Nick and once again Nick blamed it on the hormones.

But here they were, wrapped in each other arms at the beach on a beautiful sunny day. Watching as their kids ran around with their cousins Maddie and Sophie, Kevin and Cindy's daughters and Kaylee, Joe and Emily's first born who are expecting a son in a couple of months. The other parents, on the other hand, were watching from the side as the kids tried to build a sandcastle.

"Are you happy with how everything turned out?" Nick asked Miley.

"Happy wouldn't even begin to describe how I feel."

He rested his chin on her shoulder, placing kisses on the side of her neck every so often. "Do you ever wonder how you're life would be like now if you never got pregnant at eighteen?" He was always curious to know if she missed being in front of thousands of fans, but that was one subject they never got around to talking about.

"Sometimes," she answered honestly. "It would have been nice to see how far I could have gotten and I sometimes miss being able to perform." She looked across the beach again, following her three kids with her eyes.

"But then again I might not have ended up with you and I wouldn't have had three beautiful children with you. Of course this wasn't the dream I set out to live, but I've learned that everything happens for a reason." She turned her attention back to him, remembering the same line he had used on her four years ago in the backyard of her grandmother's house. "I couldn't even begin to dream of anything better than where my life is right now."

"Well I'm glad I was able to be a part of your future." he smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You were always a part of my future, from the moment we first met."

"I love you."

"I love you too." she replied, leaning up for a kiss.

Their lips were just about to meet when Nick jerked up, looking at her. "You actually said it back without being smart!"

"Well I was trying to be romantic, but you just ruined it." She snapped playfully, walking away from him. "I try to be nice once and you just go and ruin the moment."

She felt him coming after her so she started off running down the beach, glancing back to see him close behind her. Squealing, she tried running a little faster but didn't get to far before she felt his arms wrap around her, lifting her up to twirl her around. Laughing, she threw her head back, feeling the wind flow through her hair.

Setting her down on her feet, Nick watched as she tried to calm her breathing down, her cheeks flushed with a pink tinge. He waited until she opened her eyes to lean down and give her a kiss.

"Hey you two! Stop making out and get over here!" They heard Joe call out, their romantic moment interrupted yet again.

Turning towards her brother in law, she stuck her tongue out at him before lacing her fingers in Nick's. Together, they walked side by side towards their family, ready to face whatever the future held for them.

* * *

**Ugh, (gagging) cheesy… ugh… lol**

**I am both happy and sad to say that this story is officially over. Hopefully you guys have thoroughly enjoyed this little journey and I didn't disappoint anyone. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers who have made my stories even bigger than I thought they would ever be. Who would have thought so many people would read my writing… in fact, who would have thought I would even write a story! I hate writing… or so college has helped me come to realize. Lol**

**Maybe I'll start another story sometime soon… I guess that will be my little surprise. Keep checking back here… and on my blog just in case I get fed up with fan fiction for deleting stories, for any updates or new stories! PM me if you have any questions! Or would just like to talk… I like meeting new people! Lol**

**Special thanks to the girls that have kept me from giving up writing. Thanks Amy, Bri, and Tiff! Love you girls!**

**Thank you guys again…**

**Love, **

**Miixaoo**


End file.
